Contigo estaría todas las noches
by Andrecullen18
Summary: En un dia ajetreado de la vida de Elena, al anochecer encuentra a Damon en su cama, molesta lo corre, pero él no le hace caso. El tienes las herramientas para animarla. One/Shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de L.J Smith, aunque Damon es mio los jueves por la noche :P**

"**Contigo estaría todas las noches"**

**Summary: En un dia ajetreado de la vida de Elena, al anochecer encuentra a Damon en su cama, molesta lo corre, pero él no le hace caso. El tienes las herramientas para animarla. One/Shot**

Acababa de llegar de un día ajetreado en el instituto de la pequeña ciudad de Mystic Falls. Pronto seria el desfile del día del fundador, en el cual yo era parte del comité de organización junto con mis mejores amigas Bonnie y Caroline, juntas planeábamos participar en el concurso de elección de la reina por lo que entre búsqueda de vestido, maquillaje, peinado, etc, prácticamente no me quedaba nada de tiempo libre ni para ponerle un poco de atención a mi novio Stefan quien secretamente es un vampiro, solo que no muy común debido a que él no se alimenta de sangre humana sino de la de animales, claro la de humanos representa una tentación para él, pero con el tiempo la ha superado, a pesar de esa condición de monstruo como el mismo se decía, Stefan es hermoso, cariñoso, atento, guapo en fin es perfecto y es mi novio, tiene un hermano que también es vampiro pero es todo lo contrario a él, si consume sangre humana y no le importa llevarse por delante a los demás con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, aunque no voy a negar que Damon esta como quiere con esos ojos azules que derriten a cualquiera. Bueno basta de pensar en ellos será mejor que me dé una ducha, para bajar a comer e irme a la cama.

Prepare el agua, me duche, me puse mi pijama favorita de pantalón y recogí mi cabello en una coleta. Me dispuse a bajar, Jeremy mi hermanito y mi tía me estaban esperando para cenar, había waffles con jarabe de chocolate, me senté y conversamos de lo que hicimos en el día, me despedí de ellos y subí a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y oh, oh, Damon estaba acostado en mi cama como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que tu cuñado este en la cama de la novia de su hermano.

¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunte no muy contenta de que estuviera invadiendo mi privacidad.

Se dice Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Bien ¿Y tú? Bien, gracias- contesto de manera arrogante.

Oh, disculpe su señoría, invades mi privacidad ¿y pretendes que te trate con cortesía? ¿Sabes? estoy muy cansada, necesito descansar… Dime que es lo que quieres.

Uy, pero que genio. La junta con Stefan te esta amargando, eres muy bonita para estar con esas…- comento, viéndome de arriba abajo como si quisiera comerme, por alguna extraña razón no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Dime ya, Damon. No me importa absolutamente nada de lo que tu pienses de mi… necesito descansar- replique.

Solo quería pasar un rato con mi adorada cuñada, hablar, o ¿Stefan te lo tiene prohibido?- respondió, levantándose de la cama para acercarse a mí, de un momento a otro estaba contra la puerta respirando el aliento de Damon.

Mmm, este…-el aliento de Damon me tenía como drogada- ¡Claro que no!, yo puedo hablar con quien quiera- logre contestar.

¿Por qué estas nerviosa?- susurro en mi oído. Por alguna loca e inexplicable razón, sentía las piernas echas gelatina.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- conteste.

Mmm, bueno el hecho de que estas temblando porque simplemente te estoy hablando al oído, tu cara esta tan roja que parece un tomate y en cualquier momento, intuyo que comenzaras a tartamudear. – murmuro acercándose muchísimo a mis labios, me entraron unas ganas horribles de plantarle un beso, pero tenía que controlarme, no podía engañar a mi novio con su hermano. No dije nada.

¿Ves? Tu misma te delatas, te pongo nerviosa. – sus ojos azules me cautivaron de tal manera que todas mis defensas se esfumaron. Nos acercamos más uno al otro, rozando nuestros labios, comenzamos besándonos de forma suave y lenta, Damon paso la punta de su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para introducirla en mi boca por completo, yo con mucho gusto acepte, el beso fue aumentando tanto que nuestras respiraciones eran jadeos, se separo de mi para darme chance de respirar, traslado sus labios a mi cuello succionándolo suavemente, gemí:

Damon, ¡Detente! Esto no está bien…- conteste aun jadeando.

¡oh vamos! Lo estas disfrutando como yo, déjate llevar- me dijo aun besando mi cuello.

Este, bueno… pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Stefan... no quiero lastimarlo.

Palabra de mosquetero- continuo besando mi cuello, con una de sus manos acariciaba mis nalgas, mientras que la otra recorría mis senos por encima del pijama. Me estaba haciendo ver estrellas, pero si él podía tocar yo también, por lo que lo empuje de manera que cayera sobre la cama, me monte encima de él y comencé a besarlo dándole pequeños mordiscos en los labios, bese su cuello, haciéndolo gemir, el se volteo de manera que quedara sobre mi y comenzó a quitarme la ropa, me sentía de lo más cómoda con él, parecía que hubiéramos estado juntos tiempo antes, a medida que me iba desalojando de la ropa iba dejando besos húmedos por cada parte de mi cuerpo que iba quedando al descubierto, volvió a besarme el cuello, bajo hasta mis senos donde se detuvo a lamerlos y jugar un rato con ellos, mis gemidos eran tan intensos que casi casi tenía un orgasmo solo por besarme los senos- Damon me estas matando- dije entre jadeos. Sonrió y continuo besándome, beso y lamio mi abdomen, se detuvo en lo que llego a mis pantys para quitármelos con delicadeza, beso mis labios nuevamente mientras que mis manos le desabotonaban la camisa, el se la arranco de un tirón, dándome libertad de tocar con mis manos sus bien formados músculos, Dios, este hombre estaba como le daba la gana, baje mis manos a su pantalón, donde su erección ya era notable, la acaricie por encima del pantalón, Damon soltó un gemido: Veo que estas más que dispuesto- le susurre con voz sensual- callo mis labios con otro apasionado beso, nuestras respiraciones estaban tan agitadas que en este momento era impreciso saber de quién era cada gemido. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, las mias las de el mientras que nuestras lenguas danzaban en nuestra boca, se separo para besarme todo el cuerpo, llego a mi centro, el cual exploro con su boca haciéndome gritar- Elena, deja los gritos, alguien creerá que te están matando- dijo bromeando- cállate y continua, ordene. Siguió jugando hasta que explote, llegando a la cima del cielo- Wow, eso fue genial- dije jadeando.

Pero aun quería mas, por lo que hice que se acostara boca arriba, le quite los pantalones y comencé a comerme su miembro como si fuera el último alimento que me quedaba en la vida, gimió, - Elena- me encantaba cuando decía mi nombre. Verlo tan excitado, me excito nuevamente a mí. Deje de besarlo para posicionarme sobre él, haciendo que entrara en mi, comencé a moverme lentamente en círculos sobre él, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y las mías su abdomen, nuestros movimientos aumentaron, Damon pedía más, y mas y yo gustosa seguí moviéndome de un momento a otro comencé a ver estrellas, estaba en la cima del cielo, al segundo sentí como Damon llegaba también llenándome toda, este fue uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido en toda mi vida.

Nos dimos un beso dulce y tierno, automáticamente me quede dormida. Esta había sido una noche como ninguna otra.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y Damon no estaba, a mi lado había una rosa azul con una nota.

_Fue un placer hablar contigo_

_Damon_

Sonreí. Ya sé que haría en las noches cuando Stefan estuviera indispuesto.

**Fin.**

**Bueno esto vino a mi loca cabecita hoy en la mañana y tuve que escribirlo.**

**Se lo dedico a la hermandad de la paloma negra, las locas súper poderosas: Ros y Scarlett, las quiero mucho hermanitas. **


End file.
